


【许墨x你】许教授的醋坛子

by Liujia1115



Category: R18 - Fandom, 恋与制作人, 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！旧文防翻车补档~~R18 / ooc / 甜~Lofter的几百fo福利来着我忘了，没有剧情，只是车而已~还是不擅长纯开车的我默默流泪。。。





	【许墨x你】许教授的醋坛子

许教授的醋坛子  
文 by：琉笳

 

 

这天是休息日，因为天气原因，许墨和悠然只得临时取消了出行计划，待在家里消磨时光。许墨捧着一本书坐在沙发上，悠然就将头枕在他腿上抱着Ipad刷微博，时不时看到一个有趣的段子，就轻轻拽一拽许墨的袖口，献宝似的跟他分享，不知不觉就到了晚上。

夜晚的氛围总是带着月色的旖旎缠绵，微凉的夜风中裹挟缱绻的花香与细腻的微尘，卧室里壁灯昏暗的光影投影在床尾，一切都那么恰到好处。

许墨的眼睛里晦暗似海，他轻声开口。

“你确定……今晚要让我留下来吗？”

悠然红着脸颊点点头，拉着他衣袖声音软糯地撒着娇，“许墨，你这趟出差去了半个月，你都不想我的吗……”

许墨拉着一脸委屈的小姑娘坐到床沿上，笑着揉了揉她的头发，将声音放得很柔很轻，“傻瓜，我说过永远不会离开你就不会食言。我答应你，今晚不走。所以现在，我们有了一整晚的时间……你希望我怎么做？嗯？”

悠然有些羞窘地将脸埋在他颈窝，好闻的柏木香萦绕在鼻尖，她忍不住蹭了蹭，声音细如蚊蝇，“你……你又欺负我……”

这种事情……不应该由他来主导嘛……

真是个坏心思的狡猾男人。

许墨怔了怔，笑着吻了吻她的头发，然后自然地从衣服口袋里拿出几只新买的避孕套。他看着小姑娘的脸瞬间涨得通红，便故意凑过唇去，轻笑着跟她咬耳朵。

“不如……今晚我们来试试螺纹的，好不好？”

灼热的气息喷薄在敏感的耳畔，悠然缩着脖子点点头，将绯云密布的脸深深埋进许墨的胸膛。许墨将她抱到腿上，又屈起一条膝盖，将小姑娘牢牢锁在怀中，

“不欺负你了，这位害羞的小姐，请问我可以开始了吗？”

“许墨！你真是——唔……”

许墨将吻印在悠然的额心、眼睑、鼻尖……然后来到柔软的嘴唇。他轻轻地含住吮吸，又耐心地等待怀中的女孩适应他的节奏，带领着她一起织缠沉沦。

许墨的手顺着悠然的脸颊一路往下滑，他隔着单薄的纯棉睡裙握住女孩柔软嫩白的乳房，指尖微微收拢，又用指腹慢慢碾磨过乳头，指尖仿佛带着炽热的电流。

悠然明显颤抖了一下，唇间也溢出一声娇软的呻吟，许墨褪下她的睡裙，一边亲吻着小姑娘染上绯红的肌肤一边低声安抚，语气里却满是诱导的意味。

“乖，不要忍着，我想要听你的声音。”

“你怎么……越来越坏了……”

“那你喜不喜欢，嗯？”

“……喜欢的……”

亲耳听到他的小姑娘承认喜欢，许墨的心似乎也随着她微微发颤的尾音颤抖了一下。他奖励给小姑娘一个缱绻而霸道的深吻，手上的力度也渐渐不再压抑。他将唇舌贴着颈线慢慢下移，将温软印在白嫩的肌肤上，很快就来到了胸前，接替了手掌的工作，一点点舔砥吸吮。悠然无意识地扭着腰，私处隔着布料磨蹭他的大腿，却无异于饮鸩止渴，她迫不及待，只想得到更多的疼爱。

“半个月没做，你的反应还真是可爱——别遮住脸，让我好好看看我的小傻瓜。”

许墨的大掌已经来到了被丛林覆盖的柔软湿地，他将软肉轻轻拨开，指尖沾染上湿热的欲液，很轻松就探入了一根指头。他开始缓缓抽动，又用拇指轻浅地逗弄着前端的花蒂，悠然咬着下唇，脸上有汗水滑落，她动了动腰肢，让自己和许墨贴得更紧了些，然后用手勾住了许墨的脖子，缓缓蹭动起来。

许墨的喉结滚动了一下，眼睛微微眯起，柔软细碎的头发擦过悠然的锁骨和肩颈，轻柔美好得就像清风拂过树梢，薄雾迎上朝阳。

“来，帮我一下。”许墨的裤子已经被解开，衬衫也不知何时散落在了床下，悠然接过他递过来的小方片，撕开。

薄软的套子覆裹上傲然挺立的小许墨，悠然一想到自己马上就要容纳如此宏伟的巨物，敏感的身体又有了动情的反应。

许墨感觉到自己的手指又湿了一些，笑着俯下身子，将绵密湿热的吻印在她耳畔和面颊，同时双臂稳稳托着她的臀部，一边安抚一边缓慢地推进，将欲望一点点深埋。

“听话，放松一点，不要夹得这么紧……你现在……感觉怎么样？”

“唔……好、好深……嗯～也好舒服……许墨……你动一动……好不好？”

许墨的眸光明显变得更加晦暗，他勾着小姑娘的腰，开始了缓慢而清浅的试探，悠然则搂紧了他的脖子，轻咬着下唇娇吟浅唱。房间里渐渐响起清晰的肉体撞击声，伴随着湿漉漉的水声，交织出动人而缠绵的乐曲，应和着夏夜的虫鸣莺啼，婉转而诱人。

许墨渐渐掌握了节奏，深深浅浅地撞击碾磨着内壁的某处，悠然忍不住攀紧了他的肩膀，一边神色迷离地晃着脑袋，一边无意识地扭腰乱蹭。快感一浪高过一浪，悠然胡乱地哭泣低吟，自唇边溢出的却都是他的名字，断断续续，娇软可人，似乎将他的名字都赋予了别样的意义。

许墨感受到女孩的身体微微颤抖，脸更是红得可爱而诱人，他闷哼了一声，会意地加快了律动的速度。他抱紧怀中的女孩，一边舔砥亲吻她敏感的耳朵，一边扣紧了她的腰臀，疯狂地狠插了数十下，终于在女孩抑制不住的变调哭喊中释放了自己。

高潮过后的余韵里，许墨一边亲吻着女孩的头发和脸颊，一边将她整个抱在怀里，轻轻摩挲着她纤柔的蝴蝶骨和腰背，平息着她的微颤。

悠然也回抱住他，娇软的身体贴在他胸前，喘息着蹭在他怀里撒着娇，仿佛天地之间只余这片床榻和他的怀抱。

“傻瓜，才这样就受不住了吗？我今天……还没有好好罚你。”

许墨的声音愉悦中透着揶揄与玩味，悠然睁大了眼睛，娇嗔地看着他，语气却软糯糯的。

“那你今天……想怎么欺负我……”

悠然红着脸，任由许墨轻柔地吻去她眼角的泪珠，却心知肚明这是这个男人用来哄她的惯用技俩。

小许墨释放过后，就会持续很长时间屹立不倒，而他最喜欢变着法子欺负他的小姑娘，还时常带着点调教的意味，看着她娇娇软软地求饶，带着她一同探寻欢爱的极致。

现在有多温柔，待会就会用成倍的疯狂拉着她沉溺欲海，仿佛此生再也上不了岸。

许墨轻笑，勾着悠然的头发缓缓开口。

“当然是，要到你下不来床为止。这样……你明天就不用亲自去采访那个男团了。”

他果然知道了！

悠然蓦地瞪大了眼睛，还不等慌乱的解释溢出唇畔，就被勾起下颌紧密地堵住了唇。

许墨的动作霸道却不失温柔，悠然几乎来不及反抗就丢盔卸甲，软着身子沉溺在他带着笑意幽深似海的眸光里。

夜还很长，吃醋使坏的许教授压着他的小姑娘，笑意盈盈。

我的小姑娘，我想我早就对你说过，不乖乖听话可是有惩罚的。

我只对你贪得无厌，时效是，我的余生。

—fin—  
2018.08.10


End file.
